Industrial applications may require warm air and fluid heating capabilities of various types to avoid freezing and provide a safe, comfortable work environment. Specific environments may require that no open flame be present. This most commonly occurs in the energy industry. The present invention was created to heat air and fluids in these environments.
The present invention allows the opportunity to eliminate inefficient, labor intensive, and hazardous boilers, heat fluids contained in various tanks, thaw ground or other strata, and provide warm air in various applications. This process provides warm air and glycol at user specified ratios, and can be combined with a variety of heat exchangers to transmit the heat to a desired location. The heating process is efficient and safe, making the best use of fuel in a flameless environment.